


You Need A Vacation

by mchoodrat



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoodrat/pseuds/mchoodrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex looks at me sympathetically. "You know what," she says, and I glance at her in anticipation. "You need a vacation. How about you borrow the cabin this weekend?"</p><p>AU in which O’Solo has twin babies and are sex deprived (possibly includes hot tub smut).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need A Vacation

**_Monday_ **

"Alex stop, seriously," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Jeez, Kel. What crawled up your ass today and died..." the striker replies sassily. "You've been in a bad mood since we left your house, did I interrupt you getting freaky with Hope or something?"

I sigh, wishing that were the case. "That's the thing. We haven't had sex in _God knows_ how long and I am so sexually frustrated it's ridiculous, last night I almost––"

"Woah. Okay. Stop there. There are some things a best friend does not need to know." Alex covers my mouth, stopping me from continuing. "But seriously, what's the hold up? You two aren't really known for practicing celibacy."

I quirk my eyebrow at the last comment before exhaling dramatically.

"Believe me, I know. It's just every time we're about do _it,_ one of the twins starts crying or poops in their diaper. I love them, but a girl has needs you know."

It's true. Ever since I gave birth to our twins Isaac and Isabella a year and a half ago, we haven't had many chances to fulfill our sexual desires. In fact, it's probably been at least a month and a half since the last time Hope and I managed to be intimate. Lately every moment we get alone seems to be interrupted by Isabella's cries through the baby monitor or Isaac whining until he gets his diaper changed. Which usually ends up being done by me, by the way.

I love my kids more than anything, really, I do. But sometimes I wish it could be how it used to, when my wife and I could do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted, with no interruptions.

My mind drifts back to last night, when one of these particular incidents had occurred, much to my chagrin.

_"Hope," I giggle as we stumble into our bedroom, hands roaming all over the other._

_"You are so sexy," she mumbles onto my lips. Her left hand caresses my back while her right moves down to squeeze the flesh below my waist._

_After 3 hours of crying babies and stinky diapers, we had finally put the twins to bed and were very much looking forward to the first uninterrupted alone time we had gotten in weeks._

_I giggle again as she pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me._

_"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you," she husks into my ear, nipping playfully at my lobe. I lace a hand roughly in her dark locks and pull her lips back to mine, our tongues connecting immediately and eliciting a deep moan from the woman above me._

_I can feel Hope's fingers tugging at the hem of my panties and I can't help but encourage her by pulling her hand closer to my throbbing center. After what feels like forever, she finally starts to move her fingers through my folds and I let out a moan of pleasure, but it stops as soon as it begins._

_"Kelley," she says, her hands stilling in place._

_"Hopeeee," I whine squirming in desperation for her touch._

_"Shh. Do you hear that?"_

_I keep still, trying to listen intently for the sound of what I assume is a burglar or something._

_"Hear what?"_

_Then I hear it. The sound of cries pour quietly out of the baby monitor next to my side of the bed and I groan in annoyance, dropping my head back on the pillow as Hope reluctantly climbs off of me to go check on the babies._

Alex looks at me sympathetically. "You know what," she says, and I glance at her in anticipation. "You need a vacation. How about you borrow the cabin this weekend? I can have Serv call the cleaners tonight so it'll be ready when you get there."

"But what about the twins?" I ask.

"I can babysit," the striker says. "Heck I'll even call up Syd to see if she wants to bring Niko over to hang with my boys. Serv and Dom were planning to go golfing on Friday anyway."

My face lights up and I grin hopefully at my best friend. "You would really do that for me?"

"Well I figure considering how irritable you've been lately, I'd be doing the world a favor."

I roll my eyes playfully, but hop up to give her a hug. "You're the best Al."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

**_Friday_ **

"Don't forget that Isaac needs his pacifier when he sleeps. And remember to put the little gloves on him so he doesn't scratch his face in the middle of the night. And Izzy needs to be sung to while she's taking a bath or she'll start screaming, then Isaac will start too and then you'll have to--"

"Yeah, we get it Hope. I spent years of my life babysitting the Rampones and Ryan, plus now I have 4 kids of my own, I think I can handle a couple of babies."

I watch amused as my wife attempts to quiz Alex again on the twins' bedtime routine, but the striker just ignores her intimidating glare and shoos her out of the living room. It had taken a while for the two of them to get past the 'just teammates and therefore colleagues' phase, but once they both realized that the other was going to be a staple in my life regardless, they eventually became good friends.

"Babe, they're fine let's go," I say, dragging her towards the front door. "Thanks again, Al!"

"Have fun guys!" she says and I kiss Isaac and Isabella one more time before pulling Hope out to the car.

She still looks a little shaken up once we're buckled up and ready to leave, so I grab her hand over the console reassuringly. "They'll be fine, relax."

"I know, I'm just not used to leaving them alone with other people, that's all," she says, her dark brows furrowed as she looks out the windshield.

I just lean over and kiss her cheek before starting the ignition and pulling out of Alex's driveway.

 

It only takes about an hour and a half of driving before we reach Big Bear. Thankfully it's spring, so there's no snow but it's still relatively cold outside. I pull into the driveway of the cabin Servando and Alex had bought 6 years ago, back when kids didn't exist and girl's trips were a regular occurrence. Hope and I sit in the car for a few minutes, staring out the windshield at the familiar house made of logs.

"God I don't think I've been here since Tobin's birthday a couple of years ago," Hope says and I turn to look at her.

"That was a good night," I smirk and she grins back, reminiscing all the things we got up to that night.

After a bit, we finally get out of the car and grab our bags to bring inside. As Alex had promised, the cleaners had definitely been by and much to our satisfaction had stocked up the fridge too. Not only that, but there was also a bottle of wine sitting on the counter with a note.

_Kel and Solo,_

_Enjoy your weekend! Lord knows you need it. And don't you dare leave without stripping the sheets, I don't wanna be exposed to any of that. The cuzzi should be heated and the towels are in the cabinet in the laundry room. Liquor's in the shelf above the fridge. Also stop worrying about your kids, Syd and I have it under control._

_Love always,_

_Your favorite forward ;)_

"I love you Alex Morgan," I say, throwing my hands up dramatically and smiling at the ceiling.

My smile grows wider when I feel familiar arms wrapping around me from behind. I can feel my anticipation growing when the taller woman places a soft kiss on my neck.

"Just so you know, I didn't pack any underwear," Hope whispers seductively in my ear and that's all it takes for me to turn around and jump her.

**_Saturday_ **

"I want to go outside."

"Kelley, it's freezing. Just come back and cuddle," she says and I start walking back to the couch where she and I had spent the last 2 hours watching a movie.

"Hope, I'm serious, I want to go outside."

"Fine. But only if we use the hot tub, I refuse to stand out there miserably in the cold."

I smile dumbly at the glare on her face before pecking her on the lips and running towards the sliding glass doors, stripping my shirt off on the way. Right before I'm about to step outside, I turn to glance back at my wife and catch her eyes trained on my butt. Typical. That woman has a one-track mind.

I decide to tease her and drop my shorts to the ground, leaving on my panties before running quickly to Alex's jacuzzi on the deck in an attempt to avoid the cold air outside. Fuck, it feels amazing; not scorching enough to hurt, but more like a comfortable burn.

It's only a matter of minutes before the keeper is hopping in next to me, her clothes missing as well. She smirks at me and I give an uncharacteristically shy smile back because she looks like she wants to devour me. I can't help but remember all the times moments like these had happened when we were still just dating. Nowadays with kids they seem to be a lot less frequent.

Speaking of the kids, I had tried calling Alex earlier to check up on them but she hung up before I could even start presenting my case. It's weird not to have to take care of them 24/7.

Hope wades over to me slowly with a flirtatious look and I can't help but feel a little weirded out by the fact that I was just thinking about our kids when my wife was trying to initiate sex with me. I blush under her gaze and make no motion to move closer to her.

"What, _now_ you decide to act shy as if my head wasn't between your legs just a few hours ago," she grins and I gasp.

" _Hope,"_ I splash her with water playfully and duck my head in embarrassment again. I can't remember the last time she talked to me like this without me having to constantly worry about little ears picking up on our conversation.

"You're cute," she says and I roll my eyes as she wraps an arm around my stomach and pulls me sideways onto her bare lap.

I bite my lip when she kisses my cheek softly before pulling away to lean her forehead against mine. She still has that same damn flirtatious smile on her lips and I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded at just how attracted I am to her.

We both smile as our lips meet and it's only a matter of seconds before her tongue is slowly tracing my lower lip. I open my mouth to let her soft muscle tangle with my own and I can feel her arms pulling my body impossibly closer.

It only takes a few of her sensual kisses for me to become painfully aware that Hope is completely naked underneath me, and that under the water I can feel her whole body against mine even through my panties. Her hand continues to softly stroke the side of my thigh and her neck presses lightly against the edge of the hot tub as I deepen the kiss even more.

It's starting to become hard to tell whether the heat between my legs is a result of the jacuzzi or just Hope's touch.

"Mmmm, Kel," she moans into my mouth.

Yep, the heat is definitely a result of her.

We stay like that for a little longer until I feel her tugging down my now wet panties, although I wonder if they're more soaked from the jacuzzi or my arousal. Once she gets them off, I slowly readjust myself to straddle her bare hips. I can feel her tensing up at the feel of my naked center on her waist. She moves her mouth down to my neck and I start grinding my hips into hers at an agonizingly slow pace, eliciting another throaty moan from my wife's mouth. I gasp when she bites at my neck and tilt my head to the side, providing her with more access as she soothes it with her tongue.

When her hands move to squeeze my butt and pull my center closer to hers I let out a borderline animalistic noise of my own, using the hand that wasn't caressing her breast to tug her lips back to mine. We both moan into each other’s mouths again and I can feel her hand creeping toward my inner thigh as I continue to grind into her.

"You look so good like this," she whispers before taking my lower lip between her teeth and sucking on it.

"Like what?" I gasp out when she releases it.

"Naked and on my lap," she replies and I can feel her smirk against my lips.

I blush internally, always keeping in mind how dirty Hope's mouth can get during the rare times we get alone these days.

"Oh, just shut up and touch me already," I say, grabbing her hand with my own and placing it on my bundle of nerves. I groan loudly when she finally places two fingers inside me, thrusting in and out as I continue press my hips into her as much as possible.

"Mmm baby faster. Please," I gasp out and she complies, her own panting and the noises being emitted from her mouth alerting me that she was also incredibly aroused.

I decide to help her out and move my right hand down to cup her center causing her to jerk her hips upward and inadvertently put even more pressure on the hand in my core. We both keep thrusting into each other, our mouths too busy struggling for air to connect in any way.

"I'm so close," she says after a little and I add another finger until I feel her shudder in release, my own body following quickly afterwards. I collapse onto her, her back still pressed against the edge of the hot tub as we both come down from our high.

Once we both catch our breath, she smiles charmingly again, connecting our foreheads. "I am so in love with you," she says kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I'm so in love with _you_."

**_Sunday_ **

We had spent the rest of the evening kissing and flirting like teenagers in the hot tub, before retiring for the night only to wake up for more in the early hours of the morning.

Now, Hope lies panting next to me as we finish our 4th round before noon. This weekend had been amazing but my thoughts can't help but wander to the two little babies waiting for us at home.

"You know what, as much as I love this, I can't help but miss the twins."

"Me too."

"Wanna go home?"

"Let's go home."

And we do, talking and laughing the whole car ride as we get closer and closer to the two angels that have become the most important figures in our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> send over some prompts on tumblr at mchoodrat :)


End file.
